


The Girl

by Zuzanny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a dream I had, Corn - Freeform, Witches, discontinued, fic from mid 1990's, written as a teen... and you can tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzanny/pseuds/Zuzanny
Summary: ...I warned you, but you wouldn't listen. NOW do you believe in witches?
Kudos: 1





	The Girl

The Girl  
by Zuzanny

"Do you believe in Witches?" She had asked. He had thought the whole idea of witches preposterous.

"There's no such thing!" He had answered smugly. Well there wasn't meant to be such thing. Now he was running. Running from the witches. Running from her, running from himself.

The trees in the woods were too close around him. Strangely suffocating. He wasn't claustrophobic, the same way he didn't believe in witches. But they were alive, and running after him. He could hear their loud cackles echoing through the scrub, following, never leaving. He was terrified. She had said the witches eat what ever they can catch, and they were trying to catch him. She had told him that they were real and she could prove it.

He tripped over a fallen tree, rolled, and scrambled to his feet to continue his run. Then one jumped out from behind a tree in front of him and knocked him down.

"Hello little boy," She said with a voice that sounded like she was being strangled, and stepping towards him. He edged away from her. Her face was old and wrinkled partly hidden by scraggly grey hair. Her teeth were sharp and white. Her eyes dark and evil. She was cloaked in black rags and she held in her hand a tiny golden sickle. "Why are you running from us? We only want to play."

"Yeah, well I don't think I like your games!" To his left he could hear the river. He jumped up and ran just as she pounced. He ran towards the river. He was a good swimmer, and if he could just get to it, he could escape. The laughter still echoed behind him. He could see it! The muddy water reflecting the blue of the sky and the green of the trees on it's surface was his ticket home. She had said witches didn't like water, but were not killed by it like 'OZ' had lead them (meaning the kids of the world) to believe. He reached the sandy edge and began to wade in when he stopped. He turned his head and saw a beautiful young woman lounging on the rocks with her feet in the water. She had long blond hair, bright, captivating green eyes, and long painted finger nails. She was dressed in a very revealing, very tight, pink dress with a long skirt that split down the front. She saw him also and smiled. He ran over to her.

"Aren't you scared that the witches will get you?" He panted. She laughed. "I'm serious! There are witches in there!" He pointed into the forest. She sat up slowly, bringing her feet out of the water to rest on the rocks. She shook her golden main and stood up. She was a lot taller then him.

"There are no witches in there," She told him with a liquid voice, placing her hands on his shoulders to lean on as she climbed down. "There are only witches out here." Then she dug her nails deep into his flesh while he screamed. She grinned as his eye balls rolled back into his head and he collapsed at her feet in the sand. She plucked out her bloody fingers and licked them. She walked away laughing. It was over in seconds. The witch vanished.

"You wont pass out, or faint. A particular witch," He had been told, "the one in pink, to be exact, is world renown for her poisons..." He could hear Jennifer's voice in his head. "Well Harry, I warned you, but you wouldn't listen. NOW do you believe in witches?" But Harry was unable to answer. His entire body was numb. He could only lie there and listen to the voices inside his head and to the river water as it lapped around his ankles. He couldn't move as the water began to rise...

(InsertLineBreakHere)  
Jonathan Robbins walked into the school yard with his twin sister Mary. Their parents were standing by the car still deciding whether or not the walk them in.

"Mum. Dad. We'll be all right." Mary assured them slightly agitated.

"Are you sure?" Their mum asked.

"Yes! We're only being forced to go to a new school. Could we please be able to be discrete about it?" Mary often found her parents a little on the okay-in-small-doses side. She preferred VERY small doses.

"All right honey, give us a kiss good bye." Their mother kissed Jonathan while Mary rolled her eyes. Mary was extremely relieved when the bell went. She avoided the 'kisses good byes' like the plague. The kids ran into the building without looking back at their parents.

Mary and Jonathan were in different forms. A teacher each, they were directed into their classes and introduced.

"Class, This is Jonathan Robbins. He comes from Melbourne. Please help him feel at home." Mrs. Brunette, the giant head mistress smiled sweetly at the class before turning to walk out. Jonathan sat down beside some boys who were acting really friendly. He was a little bit wearisome at first.

No one is friendly to me unless they want some thing. That was the way it usually went. But these boys seemed genuinely friendly. They asked him how he liked the country, how long he'd been there, whether he liked playing computer games. Moe Gingham and Derek Jacobs were their names.

Moe was kind of pudgy, with sandy brown hair, and brown eyes. He had the biggest, most happiest smile Jonathan had ever seen. Moe was taller then him. Just about every one was.

Derek was a red head with freckles and green eyes. He was slim and very smart. He wore glasses, and though he hated to admit it, he was very handsome. Jonathan had golden hair and blue eyes. He was short for his age, and a bit too thin. When girls saw him they mainly thought, 'Aww isn't he CUTE!' He desperately wanted to grow. His sister was tall. Same blond hair only down to her shoulders, same blue eyes. It wasn't fair.

At recess, Moe and Derek showed Jonathan around the yard. They spied his sister talking with a bunch of 'most populars' watching some year eleven's playing football on the oval.

"That's your sister?!" Moe goggled.

"Stop drooling. And no you can't. She's already got a boy friend. Back in Frankston. "

"She's a babe!" Moe sighed. As if she knew she was being talked about, Mary turned around and scowled in their direction.

"Maybe, but she's a taken babe." Derek said sternly.

They talked about girls all the rest of recess. Derek and Moe pointed out who were the taken girls and who weren't.

As if it would make a difference with me. I'll never get a girl friend when I'm this short. Jonathan thought to him self. Suddenly he noticed the two beside him had stopped talking. He looked around trying to find out what had distracted them. "What is it?" He asked unable to figure it out.

"That girl over there." Derek spoke with a hushed voice. Jonathan followed his line of sight to a girl with long black hair that glinted blue in the sun. She was sitting across the yard and he wondered why he had never seen her there before.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She fancies you." Derek whispered. Jonathan nearly choked with laughter.

"You've got to be kidding!"

"He's not kidding." Moe was using the same quietened voice as Derek. "It's true. She's been looking over here all recess and she's not interested in us. That means it's you she's after this time."

"What do you mean, 'this time'?" Jonathan asked after a pause.

"The last guy she fancied ended up almost drowning. He's in hospital in a coma. The doctors say that 's because of some poison they found in his blood. Or else he'd be at school by now." Derek whispered.

"Huh? When was this?" They leaned closer to him.

"Three weeks ago. And Harry still hasn't woken up. She's some kind of wacko. Talks about witches all the time. One of the things she asks guys is 'Do you believe in witches?'." Derek wiggled his fingers near his face.

"You're having me on." Jonathan smirked. But his smile vanished when he saw they weren't kidding. "You're not having me on, are you." The boy's shook their heads.

"Nuh uh. " Moe said. "And she knows things too. Like last month she said Franky Montanna, the old guy down the street was going to win Tats lotto, and BANG! Two days latter, he did. The million dollar jackpot."

"And she does this often?"

"Hell yeah, all the time! She never gets a question wrong on a test, top marks in every thing."

"You should see her in art. The stuff she comes up with... Out of thin air you mind, it's the kind of stuff I couldn't do if I had a photo in front of me!"

"Sounds interesting Derek. What's her name?"

"Jennifer Colette." Derek saw she was walking towards them. She was watching with cool appraisal. The boys said nothing while she approached Jonathan was sure he could smell roses when she walked past. He watched her move. The wind seemed to stir up around her. The leaves in her path parted for her and went back to their spots when she was past. She entered the building. Jonathan was so fascinated by her, - That's how he saw her: fascinating- that he didn't quite come down to earth until Moe slammed his jaw closed.

"Haven't you been listening to what we've been telling you!" Moe shook him. "That girl's DANGEROUS!"

"I heard you." Jonathan blinked. The bell went and Derek and Moe dragged him away. But he couldn't help looking back towards her. Had she known that the bell was going to go? Jonathan hadn't noticed a watch.

"Hello," Came a voice from over the hedge that Jonathan was walking next to. Jonathan stopped walking, stood on his tippie toes to try and see over. Unfortunately he was too short. "Hello?" the voice came again. "Is any one there? Please, if any one's there talk to me!"

Jonathan walked around the hedge to an old fence. Behind the fence was a run down gravel drive way leading to and enormous mansion that made the fence appear brand new. The yard was over grown, the boards of the house were old and rotting away in places, enormous cobwebs hung from the veranda. Any glass in the windows was smashed. Holes in the roof, ivy hanging off the wall- It was your general run of the mill, run down house. Jonathan fell in love with it at once. In awe he pushed the rusty gates open as far as he could. It made a horrible scraping sound. The voice was coming from deep inside the yard. Jonathan kept to the drive way. He had this strange feeling that he had been there before and knew that there were traps set for trespassers.

"Hello, uh, I'm here now. Who was calling? Could you show yourself?" The voice continued calling, ignoring Jonathan. He walked out the side of the house to the back yard and his breath was taken by the scenery. The house was situated in the middle of a rain forest that stretched miles in each direction. Exotic birds sat perched in the trees squawking at each other and eating large fruits. The flowers he walked past were enormous, and right through all of this he could see a winding river. The vines on the house were laden with fruit. The sun gleamed down. Butterflies fluttered among bees. On this side the house was made of firm rock held together with some kind of mortar. Still the voice called.

"Lovely isn't it." Came a different voice from behind him. Jonathan was startled and jumped around. Jennifer was standing there among the flowers. She was wearing a long, flowery, almost see through, purple dress. Her hair shone with that bluey hue. Jonathan couldn't help staring. She was beautiful. "I keep it like this for any one I choose to see."

"Hu-how?" Jonathan had a terrible habit of stumbling over words when he was nervous. Now his heart was beating so fast he felt almost dizzy. She smiled at him. He felt his face burn as he blushed. "I m-mean why not k-keep the front like this too?" She emerged from the flowers to stand beside him.

"Because, then I'd get people asking how it was done all the time. Besides this place does have an image to maintain.."

Jonathan looked at her dumb founded.

"My name's Jennifer. I hear your name is Jonathan. You've just moved here from Frankston."

"Uh hu."

"Jonathan... I like that name. I used to know some one named Jonathan once. He looked kind of like you too." She sat down in front of him looking up at his face. "He died." She said flatly. Suddenly Jonathan felt apprehensive. He wanted to run, but instead he slowly sat down with her.

"What'd he die of?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Do you believe in witches?"

Jonathan gulped.

"Yes." He replied. Jennifer smiled.

"Good." She leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth.

Still came the voice in the back ground.

Jonathan ran into his box filled house, past his parents who were unpacking, and up stairs to his room. He slammed the door shut and leaned panting against it. His parents were calling him from down stairs. He let his bag drop with a thud and began passing the room.

"Gotta think, Gotta think." He ran his hand through his hair. His sister knocked once than entered. She had a chicko role in her hand.

"Well look at you." She said. "And where have you been for the last hour or so mister?" Jonathan looked at her blankly, than sat down on the mattress in the corner. Mary began munching on the roll, waiting patiently by the door.

"Mary what was it like the first time you..."

"I what?" She asked sternly. Her brother blushed several shades of tomato red.

"You were kissed?"

Mary smiled and gave him a far away look.

"Well the first time I was ever kissed was when I was going out with Brad Moistom. When we were in grade six. You remember him? Good. He gave me a peck on the cheek and the teachers were so scandalized that our grades weren't aloud to be in the gym together for the rest of the year."

"Is that what that was all about? But I wasn't referring to pecks on the cheek."

"Oh-" Mary grinned. "So Jonny was making out with a girl? Woo. That would explain why you're so late home." Mary laughed. Jonathan blushed several darker shades. "Who is she? Samantha Rochit the cockroach from 7a? Elissa Black from 10d. No I've got it! That ugly brunette who sits next to Moe all the time. I see your class from across the hall."

"Mally Styner. No not her. Jennifer Colette." Mary gasped sharply.

"Hoe my Jog! Jennifer Colette's a... Wacko! Hasn't any one bothered to tell you about her yet? What am I saying?! I bet they have, you just didn't listen! Nice knowing you, oh only brother of mine. It's your funeral."

"It just happened so fast!" Jonathan retorted. "I was walking passed this old place when I heard Aagh!" Jonathan clutched at his head. Mary ran over.

"Jonny! What's wrong?"

"It hurts." He moaned Tears were streaming out his eyes. Mary held him for support when suddenly his eyes rolled back in his head and he went limp in her arms.

"MUM!" She screamed tears streaming down her face as well. Foot steps ran up the stairs. Both parents exploded into the room. Mary looked up at them in despair.

"I told you not to tell any one about us, Jonathan." Jenny's voice said harshly from beside the hospital bed. Jonathan was on oxygen tubes and a drip. His heart beat was being monitored. He hadn't woken in two days. "I warned you, just like I did with all the others. Yes, I know you hadn't actually said any thing, and that's the reason I'm going to allow you to wake up now. On one condition. You are mine okay? If I catch you even looking at another girl, I might not be so lenient. Do you understand? Good. You can open you eyes."

Jonathan's eyes flickered open for a few seconds to accustom to the light in the dorm. He looked around disorientated. Jennifer smiled down at him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." She leaned over and kissed him and his eyes went wide as he saw like a flash of light in the dark. Jenny jumped back and gave him a questioning look only to see he had no idea at what just happened. Slowly she smiled again. "No wonder I was drawn to you. You're a fellow fantasy thrower."

It was the day when Art had a double period. The last two of the day. The class was supposed to be writing up their projects about Picasso but Jonathan had finished his at the start of the class with the utmost accuracy. The teacher, who was nick named "I'm a Art student" because of his out rages clothing, was especially surprised because Jonathan hadn't looked at any books. He was then allowed to do any thing he wanted to fill in the remaining hours. Jonathan decided to draw.

Jonathan had always been a better than average drawer, but today he suddenly could visualize the picture already on the paper. All he had to do was draw around it. This took him about half an hour. The rest of the time he used water colours to paint over the picture. On the paper started to form a tropical rain forest with exotic birds, and flowers the size of watermelons. A crystal clear river ran through the center. The sky was a deep blue. He was so absorbed in painting that he didn't realize he was gathering a crowd until the teacher said,

"That look's like the kind of work Jennifer Colette does. You two should get together."

It had been three days since he had last seen Jenny. He had been so busy unpacking all of his things and setting up his room that he never really thought about her that often.

While he was putting the finishing touches to his room he heard his mother call to him from down stairs.

" Coming" he called back as he ran down the stairs to the kitchen where his mother was busy digging through the boxes marked 'KITCHEN'

" You called?" he asked, diverting his mothers attention from the boxes to him.

"Yes honey. I need you to go across the street" she said quietly "A new family has just moved in. Everyone was so nice in welcoming us with gifts and things when we moved here, the least we can do is show that we are just as welcoming."

"Mum, I'm busy, can't Mary go?" He asked his mother feeling annoyed that he always had to play the goody goodie.

"Sorry sweetie, but Mary is out collecting the groceries."

"Fine then , I guess I'll have to go. What do you want me to take them?"

"Oh dear , I had not really thought about that. Um... just take one of those jelly molds from the refrigerator. We have enough to last us a life time. One less wont hurt."

Jonathan took a green mold from the refrigerator and made his way to the house across the street. When he reached the door he lifted his hand to tap the knocker but before his hand reached the brass handle the door flew open and there in front of him stood one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen in his entire life.

She was tall, about 5.8 and her hair fell ,over her shoulders in a wonderful mass of golden curls and her eyes were such an amazing electric blue he could hardly explain it as her eyes welded themselves to his.

"Hi," she said in a soft sweet voice "can I help you with something?"

"H..Hi. I'm J...Jonathan." He managed to choke out. "I live across the street. My mother noticed that you just moved in so she asked me to bring you this." He said as he held out the mold

"Gee thanks." Replied the girl. "I'm Kelci, I'd invite you in but the house is kind of a disaster area at the moment."

"Sure." he said "We've just finished clearing up ourselves, but how about when your finished here I take you out and show you the town and then you could meet some people before you start school on Monday."

"Great." she replied "It's not much fun hanging out by yourself."

"Cool. How about I come and get after lunch tomorrow."

"OK. I'll make sure I'm ready."

"OK see you then. Bye"

"Seeya".

Jonathan smiled to himself as he crossed back across the street. For the very first time in his life he had asked out a girl and she had accepted. He felt great and no one could wipe the smile from his face as he walked through the door to his house.

" I see you've met Kelci?" Came a voice from the bottom of the stairs. It was Mary. She had watched the whole conversation from the front window of their house .

"Who?" replied Jonathan dreamily.

Mary just smiled as he basically floated up the stairs to his room.

Later that night Jonathan woke with a sudden disturbing thought. What about Jenny?

Later that night as Johnathan lay still on the floor of his room, listening to the sound of his own silent breathing, he recalled the events of his day. What exactly was it that drew him to Jenny? Was it her jet black hair that somehow managed to turn a marvelous shade of exotic blue when ever the sun bounced upon it, or was it the way she always knew what he was thinking or where he was going? What ever it was he could not get her out of his head. As he lay there still thinking about the mysterious girl that had captured his heart and his mind he quickly fell asleep.


End file.
